Two and a Half Angels
by MisunderstoodSociopath
Summary: Ines loved the Supernatural books; she wasn't a crazy fan, but she'd read all the books at least once. When Sam and Dean show up in her home town, she finds out that what she'd believed to be fantasies were reality, and that she's more involved than she thought. Takes place after 5x16 and before 5x17. (PS I'M REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all. So, I came up with this story...3 weeks ago, and I figured with school starting and all, I should probably write a lot of it so I could actually update (sorry about that). I ended up FINISHING the whole thing. Of course, each chapter needs to be edited but that will not take long.**

 **This is a very unique situation for you, because I can update any time. ANY TIME I CHOOSE. So, what you need to do to get the next chapter is review! I don't even care if you just say like two words, just REVIEW. PLEASE. IT MAKES MY DAY. You review/follow,fav; I will update. The more reviews, the faster I update. Simple as that.**

 **Anyway, you probably didn't want all that crap to read, but deal with it. ;P**

 **Rated M for lots of cursing and some (a tiny smidge) mature content (suggestion of rape). IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT BE WARNED.**

 **Chapter 1**

We all sat by the bonfire, the flames illuminating certain sections of our faces. The smell of burning wood and graham crackers filled the air, and I smile. I was happy. It was nearing the end of summer, and my mom wanted to have a final beach party in honor of our 'dying freedom.'

"You'll be back to enslavement before you know it." Mom joked, and the parents laughed.

This enslavement that she talked of was our senior year of high school. Jesus, high school was almost over! I could hardly believe it. I'd have to decide on colleges soon.

Makayla shrugged. "Oh it's not so bad, Mrs. Rogers. Except for Ines, of course." She winked at me.

"Hey now!" I reached over and pinched her leg, exactly where I know her pressure point is. She squealed and halfheartedly slapped my hand.

The joking continued, and we roasted marshmallows over the fire, trying (mostly failing) to get a perfect golden crust around the edge. After we'd been all smoked out, we stood up and made our way towards the house. Mom pulled me over to the side and smiles. "I've got a present for you." She beamed as she pulls out a necklace from her pocket. It had a small talisman on the end, some weird shape that I've never seen before, but something about it just made me feel warm on the inside. Mom worked in a motel on the outside of town, so whenever people left stuff in their rooms, she always gave it to me. I'd acquired a collection over the years, full of buttons, contact solution, and bracelets, to name a few. This was by far the nicest thing someone had ever left.

"It's so pretty. I love it, Mom." I beamed, taking the necklace from her as I pull her into a hug.

A shriek pierced the night, and I whipped around. Makayla's Mom, Mrs. O'Connor, was rolling around on the grass, small flames licking her dress. Makayla screamed and patted the flames with her skirt. The fire slowly slowly went out, and Makayla sighed.

"What happened?" Mom asked in shock, and Mrs. O'Connor shakily stood up with Makayla's help.

"I under estimated how strong the fire was. I went to go around it and I guess my dress just went right into the flames. I'm alright, just a little flustered."

Now I know that this was where everything started. I didn't see it at first; how could I? But now I knew that everything began with the necklace.

I wish Mom had never found it.

* * *

"Damn it." Sam cursed, searching through his bag as they stood in a motel room in Pennsylvania, and Dean gave him a look.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Dean asked accusingly, plopping his bag back down on the bed.

"I can't find something." Sam muttered, giving up his search in the bag and pulling the sheets back from his bed.

"Like what, your wallet?"

"No."

"What then?"

Sam was silent and continued looking.

"Dude, what is it, I'll help you look." Dean pressed on, slightly annoyed that they weren't on the road. They didn't really have anywhere to go, he just couldn't sit still.

"It's your necklace." Sam replied quietly, throwing the pillows off the bed and feeling down below the headboard.

Dean stopped, his eyebrows knitting together. "My necklace? Why do you still have it? You heard Cas, it's worthless."

"I don't know! Shut up and help me look!" Sam replied angrily, his frustration rising as more and more time passed without any fruit from his searching. After ten minutes, Sam made Dean stop.

"You must've left it somewhere." Dean spread his hands wide. "I mean, it couldn't have just vanished."

Sam nodded, grabbing his bag in frustration out the door. Dean made some sort of noise that sounded like 'finally', and followed him out the door.

"Well, maybe you lost it a few days ago, when we were in Illinois?" Dean suggested. "We can check out the motel there, see if any of the cleaning staff found anything."

Sam nodded, flinging his bag in the back of the trunk as Dean opened it, and getting into the passenger seat without saying another word.

Dean threw his bag on top of Sam's, throwing up his hands. "Fan-freakin-tastic!"

* * *

The sun woke me up, and I blinked my eyes open and rolled over, wishing I had closed the blinds last night. I'd been looking at the moon, since it had decided to go completely orange and make it seem like the world was going to end. It was beautiful, and in no way an apocalyptic sign, so decidedly I leaned against at the window sill and stared.

I noisily got out of bed, gazing at my alarm clock. 11:37. Great, I missed breakfast. That throws off my whole eating schedule for today. And tomorrow. And the day after. I sighed, getting out of bed and stumbling towards the kitchen, still craving a bagel even though it was past the time. The necklace mom had given me bounced against my chest as I toasted my bagel, and I smiled. Something about that necklace just made me happier. Maybe because it was from my mom. She was already gone for work all day, so I wouldn't see her until 5:30. That means I've got the whole day to myself. I grinned, grabbing the home phone and taking my half toasted bagel into my room. "We're gonna have some fun today."

* * *

"Hi, um..."

Mrs. Rodgers looked up at the man who stood before her. She was in her cleaning clothes, standing outside one of the rooms.

"Amy." The man finished, seeing her name tag. There were two men, actually, both ruggedly handsome.

"What can I do for ya?" Amy replied, smiling and wiping her hands on a dirty towel on her cart. "The main office is just up there if you're looking for a room."

"We were actually wondering if you cleaned room 107 a few days ago?" The other man asked, butting in.

Amy gave them a look. "That's a very specific question."

"Sorry, my name's Dean, this is my brother Sam. We stayed here a few nights back and I think we think he may have left something in the room, and I was wondering if you'd found anything when you were cleaning up." Dean apologized, putting on a broad smile.

"Well let's see, would this be Thursday of last week? Oh, of course, I remember you fella's! Stayed here for a couple 'a days, then got the hell out early Thursday. You mind tellin' me what you're looking for? I find a lot of crap."

"It's a necklace, it's got a little talisman on the end? Sorry, it's just that it means a lot to me." Sam hurriedly responded. Dean gave him a small look, but the turned his attention back to Amy.

 _Damn, that's the necklace I gave Ines._ Amy thought for a second, and she hoped it looked like she was trying to remember if she'd seen anything. She finally decided. "No, I don't think I saw anything like that."

"Well, do you mind if we take a quick look? If there's no one currently in the room, of course." Sam gave her a small smile, and Amy nodded.

"Yeah, there's no one in there. Just checked out this morning. I hope you boys find what you're looking for!" _They won't, but it's ok to wish 'em luck. Best not to tell Ines about this._

"Thank you." Sam replied, and the brothers moved over to the door. Amy took out her master key and opened the room for them.

"Just don't make too much of a mess, I've still gotta clean that one."

Sam nodded.

Amy turned away and returned to her cart, hoping she did the right thing.

They searched for ten minutes, and after they were both unsuccessful, the brothers glumly slid into the Impala.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find it, Sam." Dean said as he watched Sam stare at the road.

"Yeah, well, what I don't understand is how I could've lost it." Sam sighed.

Dean changed gears. "I'm hungry, let's go to that diner we passed."

* * *

"Hey, you wanna go down to the diner? I'm craving a hamburger and I can't cook for jack-squat." Makayla asked over the phone, and I perked up.

"I thought you'd never ask. I've been living off bagels and cheese sticks all day." I hung up as I grabbed my purple scarf and threw my flip flops on. It's summer, dammit, I'll wear flip flops when I want. I quickly locked up the house and raced down the steps, sliding into the car. It only took five or ten minutes to get to the diner, but I turned the radio on anyway. I pulled into the diner and whistled. Someone had good taste in cars. _Wait, is that a...it is!_ "A '67 Impala! Holy shit!" I pulled in across the small lot and excitedly hopped out, taking out my phone and snapping a picture. "Now that's just awesome."

I walked into the diner, a smile on my face. I grabbed a spot at the counter and waited for Makayla. I looked around trying to imagine who would be the lucky owner of the Impala. It definitely wasn't someone in town, I would've found it by now if it was. There were two guys sitting in the corner booth, probably somewhere in their twenties or thirties. God, were they smoking. _Probably gay, though_. That's what I thought until I spotted one staring at me. "What're you looking at?" I asked, crinkling my eyebrows.

"You were taking pictures of my car." The man replied, a playful smile on his face.

"So you're the one with the Impala. That's one nice car you've got there."

"Gotta love a girl with good taste in cars. So you've gotta be the one with the 68 Road Runner."

I nodded. "Yep. Found it in the dump. Took a fortune, but I finally fixed it up."

"It shows." The man raised his eyebrows, peering out the window. "I'm Dean, by the way. This is my brother, Sam." The other guy turned around, and gave a slightly annoyed wave, but nice enough. At this point I was fully turned around on my stool, committed to a conversation.

"Ines. Good to meet you." I replied. Dean looked at me, and then something caught his eye. He averted his glance, and took a huge sip of his coffee. Gladly, I didn't have to question him about this, because Makayla walked in the door, all smiles and laughter.

All through our meal I could feel Dean's eyes boring into the back of my head. Makayla asked me if something was wrong, but I shook my head and changed the subject. We finished quickly, and Makayla's phone rang. I could hear her mom's voice on the other end, shouting about coming home and cleaning something.

"I've got to go, mother's a calling." Makayla sighed, giving me a hug. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok!" I replied. "Hey, I'm gonna stop at the store on the way home, do you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good. Drive safe!"

"You, too." I replied, and Makayla left after slapping a ten down on the counter. I followed suit, saying, "Keep the change." And moving on. As I was walking out, I noticed Dean was staring at me still, and when he saw that I was looking his way, he averted his eyes to Sam. I walked out quickly, starting the engine as fast as I could. I really didn't like how he was staring at me.

"Sam!" Dean hissed as soon as the girl, Ines, left the small diner.

"What, Dean?" Sam asked, looking confused at Dean then following his gaze. "Oh, hell, no, dude, she doesn't even look like she's out of college!"

"What?" Dean gave Sam an equally confused look. "No, Sam, she was wearing my necklace."

Sam's eyes bugged out and turned around, searching for the girl. She was starting her car and pulling out. Dean was out of his chair in a second. Sam hurriedly threw a twenty and a few singles down on the table, and their server looked with disgust as they hurried out the door. "Kids these days!"

As soon as I got on the road my troubles faded to the back of my mind. I had to park a couple blocks down from the old store, seeing as it had no proper parking lot, and I walked in, grabbing a small basket. I grabbed some milk and started looking to see if they had disposable razors when something caught my attention. The store had huge open paned windows, showing the whole block and more. A little of to the side, parked on the other side of the street, was the Impala. My heart skipped a beat. _Holy fuck. They're like child molesters or something, holy shit, I should've listened to Mom. Talking to strangers, what are you thinking?_

I quickly finished shopping, trying to pretend that everything was normal as I pulled out my phone. I paid and waited with bated breath for Makayla to answer. She picked up, and I sighed as I walked out of the store. My car was to the left, past where the Impala was parked. I'd have to pretend to not see it. "Hey, Makayla!" I answered, smiling and pretending to be completely absorbed in my conversation.

"Hey, what's going on? Something wrong?"

I kept my facial expressions the same, happy and oblivious; but on the inside I was a wreck. "Do you remember those super cute boys from the diner?" I smiled, tossing my hair back. I passed the Impala, and I heard the engine rev a little.

"Oh, yeah! They were so hot! What about them?"

"I think they're following me!" I laughed, pretending what Makayla had said was scandalous and hilarious. "Like, this is Supernatural level shit I am not kidding, girl."

"You better not be shitting me right now, I'm about to turn this car around."

"Do it, now, I'm freaking out."

"Doing it, turning around. Oh my god. Wait, Supernatural? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Can we please just focused on me not getting raped right now?" I casually looked in the corner of my eye, seeing if the Impala had moved. It hadn't. Unfortunately, I saw a flash of plaid walking along the opposite side of the street.

"Right, right, oh my god. Ok, are there any big groups of people around you? Rapists are less likely to attack you if you're around more people."

"No, no, just a couple people here and there. Makayla, I don't want to get raped!"

"You won't, you know tae kwon do. Just relax. Are you near your car?"

"Tae kwon do? Are you serious? Umm, a block or so."

"Get in your car and drive. I'm coming."

"Alright, I'm gonna call you back as soon as I get in the car."

"If I don't hear from you in five minutes I'm calling the cops. I'm calling the cops anyway, but then I'll call the cops again. Oh my god, Ines, be careful."

"I will." I hung up.

 **A/N: Sorry that's so short...I didn't divide into chapters when I was writing this so I'm having to go through again and divide where I think is good...THERE WILL BE LONGER STUFF. PLEASE R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to put in an extra effort for you guys tonight, mostly because I didn't want to read my Chemistry homework, anyway...I have officially 3 REVIEWS, 5 FAVORITES, AND 3 FOLLOWERS! YASSSSSSS! Thanks especially to Libby (Guest,), Cassie-D1, and other Guest, my lovely reviewers. I love your speculations...all will be revealed soon. Your suggestions kind of got me thinking on another fic, but I'll stop talking now and get to this fic! Here we are!**

 **Chapter 2**

I had a bat shit crazy idea, but it might be worth the shot. I got to my car, and opened the passenger side, placing my bag of groceries inside. I shut and locked the door, sticking the keys in my pocket and walking along another road. _I'm just gonna go shopping. Really fast._ I walked down the road, my hands in my pockets. I turned down a smaller street with more boutique like shops, and then crossed the street, looking into the windows. Well, more in their reflection. They were still following me. It wasn't obvious to other people, but it was to me. _Oh my god, this is really happening._ I turned down an even smaller street. _Good thing I know this town, and they don't._ It was a one way street, lined with small apartments. I waited until I was sure they had made the turn, then leisurely turned left. As soon as I made the turn I was running. My flip flops were off my feet and stuck in my back pockets, and, thank God, there was one of those fire emergency ladders pulled down. I jumped up the stairs, pulling it up behind me, and ran across the bridge way between the two buildings. There were clothes hanging from the railings, and I crouched behind an especially large men's shirt. _Only fifteen feet off the ground. You'll be fine._ I heard the slap of footsteps, the sound of boots on slightly muddy concrete echoing between the closely situated complexes. There was a little walking, and judging by the echoes they were almost underneath me. I held my breath.

"What the hell?" I heard Dean say, and Sam snorted.

"She musta turned down another side street." Sam replied. I heard footsteps move slightly and took her chance.

I saw through the bottom of the walkway that I was perfectly positioned. Before I could even think that what I was doing was completely insane, I'd hoisted myself over the railing silently, falling through the air directly aimed at Dean. My knees hit his shoulders, and he let out a surprised grunt, while Sam turned around and was instantly in motion. I had to move fast. Dean was still slightly in shock, and Sam was a bigger threat. Tae kwon do. Right. "Ines, jus-" Before Sam could get the words out, I'd delivered a sharp knee to his lower abdomen. He sucked in a sharp breath, and I turned as Dean got up next to me. The huge shirt had decided to come for the ride, as it floated down just in time for me to grab it. Dean did not expect a 117-lb pound teenager to get him around the neck with a t-shirt, that's for sure. My legs hooked around Dean's chest as I forced him down on the ground, pulling the shirt wrapped around his throat down. He grabbed behind him blindly, trying to get words out, but I held firm.

Unfortunately, Sam came from behind me, one enormous arm wrapping around my waist and the other grabbing my arm. He easily pulled the t-shirt from my grasp and my body off of Dean's, who collapsed on the ground for a second. Sam now had both arms wrapped around my chest, and I kicked and grunted, but he'd lifted me off the ground. "Ines, calm down, we don't want to hurt you."

Dean got up, still gasping in air. "Jesus, just cool your jets."

"I swear to God, my friend is on the way with the police. If you try to rape me so help me-"

"We're not- Dean, I told you this was a bad idea." Sam sighed. "Look, I'm going to let you down, just calm down."

I swallowed down my hysteria and nodded as Dean stared at me in amazement. Sam slowly set me on the ground. And that's when it fucking hit me. "Oh, hell, no. That's not fucking possible. That's just..." I slowly sat down right where I was, crisscross in the middle of the street.

"Kid, watch your mouth, Jesus. What's wrong?" Dean asked, bending down.

"Please tell me your names are not Sam and Dean Winchester, because if you say that either this has all been a huge misunderstanding or I've been drugged."

"What are you talking about? How do you know our names?" Sam asked.

"Those stupid books! Are you guys larping?"

Dean got a look of recognition on His face, but one Ines didn't like. "God, no. You're not a fan of those goddamn books, are you?"

"Shit! Oh my god, you guys are real. Holy, are you real?" I poked Dean's bicep. "Damn, that's real."

Sam sighed. "Look, we just wanted your necklace, that's it. Dean, can we please just get it and leave before the cops get here!"

"My necklace?!" I shouted incredulously. "You stalked me for twenty minutes to get a fucking necklace oh." I realized what was going on in the middle of my rant. I found the little talisman tangled up in my scarf and tried to untangle it. "It's the Samulet, isn't it."

"The what now?"

"It's just what Carver Edlund called it, ok? He needed something to call it." I was struggling a bit, seeing as the cord was tangled in my hair and the little threads in my scarf. Police sirens started humming, and they got closer with every passing second.

"Do you think you could hurry just a little bit?!" Sam pressed, getting extremely anxious.

"I'm trying! It's stuck!"

The sirens got even closer, and I couldn't untangle the necklace. "Shit. Give me your phone."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Just give it to me and go! I'll call you when everything's sorted out. I'm assuming you have each other's numbers in your phone, I'll call you. Now go!" Sam handed me his phone, and I shoved it in my pocket, throwing my flip flops on. Dean didn't need anymore persuasion. He started towards the street, but I called him back. "Take the escape ladders up and follow the buildings to your right. You should be able to get down right next to the old store."

"Thanks, kid." Dean nodded, and then the brothers disappeared up into the network of ladders. Before they were completely out of sight, I heard Sam's voice softly echo down the walls. "Dude, you got your ass whooped by a teenage girl."

I laughed, quickly walked out from the alley, pulling out my phone and dialing Makayla. "Jesus, Ines, you scared me so bad. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Makayla, they're gone, nothing happened. You know what the crazy thing is, they weren't actually trying to rape me."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. They came up to my car so I ran away but they followed me, telling me that there was another guy following me. I guess I didn't notice the other guy until he passed us. They helped me hide, Makayla. Isn't that crazy?"

"Um, yeah, I'd say that definitely goes on the top of the list of crazy things that's happened to you. I'm just glad you're safe." Makayla sighed. "Well, the police went pretty crazy when I called, so you're gonna have to tell them that whole thing."

I reached my car, where two police cars had pulled over. There were four officers in total and when they saw me they reached over. "Are you Ines Rodgers?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine, this was all just a huge misunderstanding." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Impala driving away, and I sighed.

* * *

I sat at home, waiting for my mom to come home. I'd hidden Sam's phone in my sock drawer, and changed so I wouldn't smell like sewer water and sweat. The police had taken down my story and number, just to make sure I was really safe. Lying to them had been kind of exhilarating. The whole day had been kind of exhilarating, after I figured out that Sam and Dean weren't rapists. I still couldn't believe that the books were real. I took out my phone and stared at the picture of the Impala. CNK 80Q3. I grabbed volume one of Supernatural from my book shelf and flipped through it. _Even the license plate is the same._ I smiled. "This is crazy."

My mom came in the door, and I wiped my smile off my face. "Ines?" She called, and I came out of my room.

"What's up?"

"I got a call from the sheriff. Are you alright? He explained the whole thing to me." She came up to me and hugged me, and I could smell the cleaners on her clothes.

I sighed, glad I didn't have to lie directly to her. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

We pulled away, and she smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright. If anything had happened to you..."

"I can take care of myself, mom." I replied.

* * *

Dean drove for a little while until they were out of town, then pulled into the soonest motel he saw. This area seemed to have private motels everywhere.

"Dean, I don't want to stay any longer than we have to." Sam protested, but Dean had already parked and started getting out.

"We may as well stay, Sam. We don't have a case, Cas is...well God doesn't care where Cas is, and we can't get my necklace until Ines calls."

"Are we not going to talk about how she got the jump on us?" Sam asked, getting out of the car. "I mean, Dean, how did neither of us see her?"

"She's really fast. Have to ask her where she learned to fight like that. She fought better than some hunters I've seen." Dean replied, a bit peeved.

Suddenly, Cas appeared out of nowhere right next to Dean. Dean started, then gave Cas a look. "You could've at least called."

"Sorry." Cas nodded, rocking a bit on his feet. "But something's happened."

"What?" Sam asked over the Impala.

"Where's the amulet, Dean?" Cas inquired, grabbing onto the wall that jutted out into the kitchen.

Dean furrowed his brow. "Are you drunk?"

"Not nearly as much as I wanted to be, I was interrupted."

Dean gave Sam a surprised look. "What has this got to do with it?"

"The angels have found a vessel of some sort; they believe they may be able to gain an advantage over Lucifer. That's what I think anyway. There's no other way to explain it." Cas shook his head. "Where's the amulet?"

"Um, I don't have it." Dean responded.

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story, ok! Why is it so important to you all of the sudden?" Dean said incredulously.

"Like I said, I don't know. I am getting some kind of frequency, but it's unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"Then it's not a vessel?" Sam asked.

Cas shrugged. "It seems to be located somewhere around here, but I think the amulet will help me locate it."

"Right." Dean gave Cas a weird look. He took out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

* * *

The phone rang, and thankfully I was in my room. Otherwise, my mom would've known something was up when it wasn't my phone that was ringing. I shuffled through my sock drawer and pulled out Sam's phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, kid." Dean's voice sounded on the other end.

I sighed. "Give me a minute." I walked out of the room, holding the phone against my chest. "Hey mom?" I shouted. "I'm gonna go for a drive, I need to clear my head."

"Alright, sweetie, just call me if anything happens." Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Yup!" I said, grabbing my car keys and walking out the door. As soon as I was out of the house I put the phone back up to my ear. "Dean, this really isn't the best time."

"Look, I'm sorry, but something's come up. Cas, say hi." There was some shuffling on the other end. A confused Hello? was muttered, and then more shuffling ensued.

"Wait, that's Cas?" I started the car. "As in Castiel? This just keeps getting crazier!"

"Uh, yeah, you're telling me." Dean snorted. "Cas needs the necklace, apparently he needs it for something important."

"Extremely important." Cas said in the background.

"Fine, I'll meet you. Where are you?"

"The Bear Motel." Dean responded.

I groaned. "That's thirty minutes away!"

"We could meet you-"

"No, it's fine, I told my mom I was going on a drive." I sighed.

"Alright." Dean agreed.

"See ya." I said, then hung up.

The drive was extremely quiet, and I couldn't bear to turn the radio on. It also helped me calm my anger which I was suddenly feeling towards the brothers. They'd just come in and wrecked my life, without any notice. I sighed. The books were kind of ruined, now.

I finally pulled into the parking lot, and steered into the parking spot next to the Impala. There was a folded piece of paper stuck under the windshield wiper, and I opened it. 113. I looked at the room numbers and found room 113. I knocked loudly, and waited. There was a bit of commotion and a little yelling, so I knocked again. "Dean? Sam?"

Sam opened the door, a wild look on his face. "Ines, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked into the room. Cas was on the ground, holding his ears, Dean crouching next to him. Cas looked up and his eyes widened. "It's her."

I crinkled my forehead. "What the hell is going on?"

"Cas, she just has the necklace." Dean responded.

Cas seemed to somehow pull himself together and stood up. Sam shut the door and Dean walked up to Ines. "You do have the necklace, right?"

"Of course." My hand grabbed the talisman at the end, and Cas winced. I went to take it off, but it had tangled itself in my hair again. "Sorry, this keeps on happening..."

"Here." Dean offered to help, reaching out his hand to grab the necklace. As soon as his fingers connected with it, he drew back. "Jesus!"

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"It zapped me!" Dean exclaimed.

"What do you mean, it zapped you?"

Cas cleared his throat. "Allow me." He moved to grasp the amulet. His fingers closed around the talisman at the end, and he held it for a few seconds, his eyes closed. Then, he let go, blinking repeatedly like he'd been shocked as well.

"Cas?" Dean inquired, looking worried and confused.

Cas blinked again. "Umm..."

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" I shouted, my heart racing in my chest. I tried to untangle the necklace again, and I did manage to pull my hair out of it, but when I tried to take it off, it was hot to the touch.

"I, uh, Ines, was it?" Cas asked.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice stressed. I just wanted to take the damn necklace off, why wasn't it coming off.

"Ines, something's connecting you to the amulet. The amulet has...unique powers that would only react this way under certain circumstances." As Cas began to talk, I half sat half collapsed into a chair, my head spinning. "Is there anything unusual about your ancestry?"

"My ancestry?" I gave Cas an incredulous look.

"Perhaps your immediate family? Father, mother."

"My mom's normal, my family's normal, I don't know what you're talking about! I've never even met my dad, God knows where he is!"

"I'm afraid God doesn't care about your father anymore. He doesn't care about any of us." Cas said.

"Wait, what?" Dean butted in.

"I think your father was an angel."

I sat in stunned silence. Dean stared at Cas, an extremely confused look on his face. "And what brings you to that conclusion?"

"Sometimes this happens; it's very rare but I can occur." Cas replied.

I swallowed, and it felt like a tennis ball was stuck in my throat. Sam noticed what was going on and placed his hand on my knee. "Ines-"

I stood up. "No, just no. I'm going home, I've spent long enough here anyway, my mom's gonna think I crashed the car or something." My voice was distant, and I quickly walked towards the door.

"Wait, Ines-" Sam started but I turned around, my eyes flaring.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. The light bulb in the lamp exploded in a shatter of glass, along with the dingy light next to the doorway. I flinched and covered my face, and the brothers jerked backwards. Cas stood his ground. A small piece of glass nicked my cheek, and I looked up after I was sure stuff was done exploding. Dean's eyes were wide and alarmed, and Sam just stared with concern. "Please tell me I did not just do that." I said, shaking.

"Alright, you didn't just do that." Cas replied. Dean gave him a look that could kill. "What? I was just telling her what she wanted to hear!"

I tried to calm down, but my whole body was shaking. I tried to breathe, but I couldn't get air in. My eyes were welling with tears but I couldn't cry in front of them, they're the Winchesters. Then I rethought. They're the Winchesters. I choked out a sob and tried to cover my mouth, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I almost fell down, but as soon as I started to waiver, Sam wrapped his arms around me, holding me up but hugging me at the same time. He was so tall that it just felt like a huge warm bear hug, and I would've cared that I was getting his shirt wet if I hadn't been crying my eyes out. Somehow, his chin came down and rested on top of my head, and slowly, my shaking subsided.

 **A/N: Yeah, probably not the direction you thought it was going in?! Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm home sick today, so I decided to update! Hopefully chapters will start to be more frequent, but my life is absolutely crazy. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, here we go!**

 **One more quick note, this is un-betad, so if you find any mistakes that I missed feel free to point them out.**

 **Chapter 3**

I was sitting on one of the two beds, a blanket wrapped firmly around me. Sam was making coffee. "Sorry, tea would be better, but -"

"It's fine. Thank you." I'd cut him off, smiling.

Cas was looking out the window anxiously, and Dean sat beside me, flipping through a book, which I figured was his Dad's journal.

Sam finally came over with a warm mug of steaming coffee, and I gratefully accepted it. My hands were still shaking a little bit. Cas turned around. "We can't stay here."

"Cas, just cool your jets, ok. This is a lot for her to handle." Dean protested, signing for Cas to calm down.

"I'm fine." I insisted, but it was like you were invisible when Dean and Cas were talking.

Cas' jaw twitched. "Other angels will be on their way, we have to keep moving."

"Oh, shit." I set the mug down suddenly, searching through my pockets for my phone. There were one or two missed calls from my mom and one voicemail. I opened it, expecting her full wrath.

"Honey, I understand you may need to be alone right now, but please just be safe. Know you can always come home. We can talk about what happened, just come home when you're ready." I was shocked. _She wasn't mad?_ I closed my phone, and Sam looked at me.

"Everything alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I thought my mom would be mad at me about this whole thing, but...she wasn't." I stared at my now dark phone.

"Good, that means we can keep moving. First we need to ward you." Cas said, moving and making eye contact with me.

"What, do you mean, a tattoo?" I asked. "I'm not old enough."

"Wait, seriously?" Dean asked. "I mean, I knew you were young, but..."

"I turn eighteen next month." I nod. "Last time I checked, eighteen was the legal age for getting a tattoo. And my mom would flip."

"Can't you just do it on her ribs? Like you did with us?" Sam asked.

 _Hell no._ I thought. _There's no way._ Cas, thankfully, shook his head. "Since she's an angel, well part angel, anyway, it won't work. Her body would reject the carvings and the pain would double, maybe even triple."

"Yeah, no thanks." I half laughed. "God, I just want it to all be over."

Dean suddenly turned to me, giving me the weirdest look I had ever seen. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" I asked, a little alarmed.

Dean looked straight at Sam. Sam furrowed his brow. "Dean?"

Dean made a jerking motion with his head and eyebrows, then mouthed something I couldn't quite make out. Sam then gave me the same look Dean had given me, only now he was intensely staring at my face.

"What are you two yahoos doing?" I asked, turning my mouth up in confusion.

Sam sat back and shook his head, his shoulders shaking.

"Of all the angels..." Dean sighed, wiping his face in resignation.

I looked at Cas for help, but he seemed equally confused.

Dean turned his head toward Cas. "It's Gabriel."

Cas raised his eyebrows, then looked at me and nodded. "Ah. That makes sense."

"Ok, this isn't funny any more..." I trailed off, putting two and two together. "You've- you've _got_ to be kidding me. Gabriel, th-the trickster? Gabriel's my dad?"

"I guess he got tired of doing porn and finally went to the big leagues." Dean said, a smug smile on his face. I glared at him. "Too soon?"

"You disgust me, Dean Winchester." I replied.

He smiled and clapped me on the back. "That's the spirit."

Meanwhile, Sam had become extremely quiet, his head even cocked to the side a little bit. I was the first one to notice, and Dean quickly noticed after that, seeing as I was staring at Sam. "Sam?" He asked.

"It's too quiet." Sam responded, his voice a low whisper.

Dean's jaw clenched and he and Sam stood up. "What's going on?" I whispered.

A huge pounding at the door disrupted the silence, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Dean's eyes connected with mine, and he motioned with his hands to get down. I quickly slid off the bed, making sure it wouldn't creak and crawled underneath it.

"It's the manager!" A voice echoed from outside.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked through the door.

"Well, we seem to have a small fire in the air conditioning unit, nothing to worry about, we just need everyone to evacuate the building."

I furrowed my brow. I hadn't smelled any smoke, and the fire alarm hadn't gone off.

"Oh! Well the fire alarm didn't go off." Dean said, his tone changing.

"Yeah, we've been having repairs done and we had to disable it. Sir, we really need you and any other guests to evacuate the building."

A strange smell entered my nose, and I sniffed. Is that smoke? No, it can't be. I quickly got out from under the bed, and Sam gave me a look, motioning with his now drawn gun to get back down. I shook my head, moving quickly over to the vent near the ceiling. I stuck my head right next to it, taking a big breath in. No, the smoke wasn't coming from there. "Kid, what are you doing?!" Dean hissed.

"I smell smoke, but it's not from the air conditioner." I whispered back.

There was more pounding on the door, getting louder and louder. "Cas, pop out there." Dean whispered, and Cas nodded. He stood there for a second, then furrowed his eyebrows and looked around in confusion. "Cas?" Dean repeated.

"This normally works." Cas responded, closing his eyes and trying again.

My heart rate doubled. "Why wouldn't it work?"

"Ines, listen to me. If this guy gets through, you get to your car as fast as you can and you drive, ok? As fast as you can." Sam belted his gun and held me by the shoulders.

I nodded, doubting that it would be that easy, but I would try.

The pounding stopped. Dean stared at the door, moving a little closer and holding his gun at the ready. The room seemed to hold its breath.

Suddenly, the door came crashing down, and all hell broke loose. One man, the one who had crashed through the door, ran at Sam, and Dean shot him, firing bullet after bullet. It did nothing. Another man came rushing through the door, and Dean discarded his gun, pulling out a silver knife. Sam pulled out the blade. I stood rooted to the spot. Thankfully, Cas grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door, drawing me out of my trance.

A woman rushed in the door, and Cas quickly shoved his angel blade into her gullet. I noticed her black eyes and the flare of orange light that seemed to thrive under her skin, and I nearly choked. Demons. They were all demons. Cas stopped dead. "Oh, no."

I looked up. "Umm..." A circle of flame surrounded the entire building, cutting off the motel from everything else.

"That would explain it." Cas clenched my hand tighter.

"What?"

"It's holy fire." Cas replied lowly.

My eyes went wide. I heard a laugh off to my left, and I whipped around.

There were maybe seven of them in all, all smiling huge grins as their black eyes burned. "Castiel." A woman stepped forward, her voice dripping with sarcasm and pleasure. "I've heard so much about you."

Cas gripped the angel blade, pushing me back behind him.

"Mostly good things." The demon continued, stalking back and forth, but moving no closer. "But you know, everyone has a dark side." She cocked her head. "Give us the heaven spawn."

Cas clenched his jaw. "Over my dead body."

The demon grinned. "So be it." All seven of them came running at Cas, and Cas turned, shouting. "Run!" I didn't think twice. I turned around, running full speed. I didn't run anywhere in particular, just away from the demons. I reached the end of the motel, and screeched to a halt. Two demons stood watch, and they turned to look at me. "Well what do we have here?" One asked.

"You better stay away from me or I swear to God I will send you right back to Hell." I threatened.

The demon looked at his friend, then they both bust out laughing. "That's cute." The other replied, and they advanced towards me.

I cursed, and in a split second I had made a decision. I ran towards the motel, grabbing the drainage pipe and pulling myself up. Thankfully it was only two stories, and I hoisted my legs onto the roof. I raced along the ledge, bending down and grabbing a handful of the little pebbles that littered the ground. I looked back, and saw the first demon start running for me. I faced forward, then used my forward momentum to spin around, flinging the pebbles right at the demon's head. It grunted, and I knew it probably didn't do much, so I kept on running. I soon ran out of motel, and I turned around. The second demon wasn't far behind, and the first demon slowed as he came within twenty feet. There were several cuts on his face, and it looked like one of my pebbles had lodged into the poor guy's eyeball.

Down below, Dean and Sam raced out of the motel room, and seeing the swarm of demons attacking Cas, Dean rushed over. Sam looked around, shouting, "Ines!"

I looked over, my eyes wide, but Sam was at the opposite end of the motel. I quickly looked back at the two demons, who were now about ten feet away. "Hey, we're not gonna hurt you." One said.

"Not right now, anyway." The second added.

"Our boss just wants to have a chat." The first one edged in, elbowing the second.

"If you come with us now no one else gets hurt." The second one spread his hands wide.

I heard a disgruntled shout come from the parking lot, and I whipped my head over, my heart pounding. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening..._ "Promise no one else will get hurt?"

The first demon smiled, edging closer. "I promise, no one else will get hurt."

Of course he was lying, but it didn't look like I had much of a choice. I nodded, and the two demons came closer. One reached out for my arm, and the other looked away for a brief moment. The perfect opportunity. I hit the demon's hand away, following with a knee to the groin. I then used the flat if my hand to deliver a dazing blow to the left side of his head. He was caught off guard, so much so that he lost his balance and fell off the roof entirely. The other demon spun around, and I yelled, "Sam!" at the top of my lungs. The demon ran at me swinging his arm wide, but I ducked underneath him, sliding around to his backside and kicking hard at the lumbar support. The demon leered forward but quickly turned around, snarling.

I prayed that Sam was coming, and danced away, but the demon came charging at me. I tried to avoid him, but he came at me full on, smacking me to the ground. My head spun, and I just barely had time to regain my vision before the next blow came. I moved my arm to block it, but I was too slow. My lower jaw exploded in pain, and I let out a strangled grunt. I brought my head back around, and the demon brought his hand back again. This time I was faster, and I grabbed his fist through the pain. Suddenly, there was a hand around my throat, and I couldn't breathe. I gasped, the pressure on my neck forcing me to let go of his hand. I tried to grab for his face, but my hands were uncontrolled and uncoordinated. I resolved to grabbing at the now two hands around my throat, but the light was fading fast. I could feel myself about to slip out of consciousness, and I gasped, trying to get air in. Suddenly, the force subsided as quickly as it had come, and I no longer felt the demon's weight on top of me. Air came rushing into my lungs, and I curled onto my side, coughing and spluttering.

"Now, that is no way to treat our guest." The voice came from above me, but I didn't have the strength to turn and see who it was. Two hands grabbed either of my arms and pulled me to my feet. My legs weren't quite working right, so it took most of my energy to even stand up. I felt the two demons pull me forwards, and I tried to drag my feet, but they merely continued to drag me along.

"No." I rasped, still coughing as my vision slowly returned.

"Crowley!" I heard Sam's voice shout, and the demons stopped. I turned my head over my shoulder, twisting to try and see Sam. _Shit._ I thought. _This day just keeps on getting worse and worse._

"Moose. How wonderful for you to stop by. However I do not have any time for pleasantries, I'm afraid I have a rather big mess to sort out." I saw Crowley fling his finger to the side, and Sam was thrown right into the air conditioning unit. He fell limp to the ground, and I struggled even more, shouting for Dean, but my voice wasn't really working. "Dean! Cas!" I cleared my throat, but that just made the pain worse. "Help!"

Suddenly, we were on the ground, and I lost my footing. The demons pulled me towards a black van, and I lifted my feet up, making the two goonies carry my entire body weight. They seemed unfazed, and Crowley came around me, opening the back door of the van. I kicked and screamed, but they forced me on to the floor of the van, the two goonies holding me down. A third demon appeared, handing a handkerchief to one of the demons holding me down.

"No." I said, but I couldn't stop him from holding the handkerchief over my mouth. I tried to hold my breath, but I couldn't when I heard Dean yell. "Ines! Kid!"

"DEAN!" I screamed through the handkerchief, letting the flowery smell enter my nostrils. Within seconds, my world was black.

Dean came sprinting around the motel, gripping the demon blade in his hand. Suddenly, the holy fire disappeared, and the black van gunned its engine, ripping off into the night. Dean cursed loudly, kicking the ground in anger. Sam scuffled to the end of the roof, the side of his head matted with blood. Dean looked up at him. "She's gone, Sammy." He said, and Sam let out a sigh of defeat.

 **A/N: And that's all for now! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
